There is a service for providing information according to the current location of a portable terminal such as a smartphone, cellular phone terminal, tablet terminal, or the like. As an example of such a service, there is a service in which when a user enters a shop, a coupon is provided to the user's portable terminal. Such a service employs a location detection function according to a portable terminal. Examples to be used for location detection of a portable terminal include Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), and Bluetooth (registered trademark). Such location detection is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-159336, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2004/034725, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-8659.